halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: First Strike/Ground Zero (Level)
Transcript Some details in the following transcript may be different from those in the book. Please note that the changes were deliberately made to accommodate the game settings, and were not the cause of negligence on the author's part. ---- I'm Jesus Christ, and Your Name Is... {cutscene} ANTON-044 BIG HORN RIVER 40 MINUTES AFTER DEPLOYMENT {Fade from black. Two Spartans are walking towards the Big Horn River, where a distant group of Covenant can be seen. The sound of a Warthog's engines become louder, and Anton drives an LRV and stops next to them.} Anton-044: "C'mon guys, let's go get the Admiral and his guys. They're supposed to be right down this river." {gameplay} your tacmap and highlight the cave at the cliff wall. (If played on single player) {Li-008 climbs behind the Warthog's gun, and Grace-093 slings her Rocket Launcher over her shoulder as she climbs into the passenger seat.} (If played on cooperative) Anton-044: "Grace, if you're planning on using those rockets, get in the side. If not, hand it over to Li and take the gun." [To switch weapons with allies, walk up to them and hold '''RB'.]'' {The Spartans enter the Warthog} (If one of the players exits the Warthog) Li-008: "Get back in, we'll need to stay together and move quickly to find the Admiral." {The team drives the Warthog perpendicular to the Big Horn River and comes by enemies.} Grace-093: "Contacts, down the river!" (After most enemies are neutralized) {The sound of AA fire is heard, and a damaged Banshee crashes flies from above the treetops. It crashes into the river, sending water and mud spraying everywhere, and the sputtering vehicle is swept away by the current.} '''Grace-093:' "Damn, if the crash didn't get the pilot, the river would. We should remember not to put our toes in there."If the Warthog enters the river, the Spartans die. Li-008: "The Covenant have put up a plasma barrier over the river. See if you can walk through that and destroy the projector." (After shielded door is disabled) Anton-044: "Okay, let's move!" {The Warthog moves along the river and approaches another group of enemies. More can be seen on the other side.} Anton-044: "Put some fire across the river, Spartans!" {After team disables the second barrier, they engage another wave of Covenant while a transmission comes in.} Vice Admiral Whitcomb: (COM) "(static)—is Vice Ad—(static)—comb to any Spart—(static)—you read me?" Anton-044: (COM) "SPARTAN-044 here, sir." Vice Admiral Whitcomb: (COM) "Where the hell are—(static)—Covenant are pressing down on us!—(static)" Anton-044: (COM) "We're en route to your location as fast as we can, sir. Hold out, over." Vice Admiral Whitcomb: (COM) "(static)—quickly, things are getting nasty down—(static)" {As the team approaches yet another squad of hostiles, several Ghosts and Shades move around in the area.} Li-008: "Ram that turret before the gunner blows us up!" (After enemies are neutralized, and the next barrier is destroyed) Anton-044: "Okay, we're taking that path away from the river. We'll find Admiral Whitcomb there." {The Spartans take out several more waves of enemies, and reach Whitcomb's location.} {cutscene} {A group of ODSTs are firing on enemies with various weapons and turrets from a makeshift base on a tall hill. The Spartans' Warthog bulldoze through a group of Jackals, and stop next to the Marines. Anton and Grace jump out of their seats.} Anton-044: "Li, keep fire on them!" {Grace hefts her Rocket Launcher, and fires through the Warthog's seats. An explosion is heard, followed by screams. Anton walks towards a white-uniformed man holding a Magnum and taking cover beside a wall.} Anton-044: "Sir! Spartan Gamma Red Team, reporting for duty!" {Admiral Whitcomb fires his Magnum three times and takes cover again.} Vice Admiral Whitcomb: "You got here in the nick of time, Spartan. A few minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either, but there's nothing to be done about that." Anton-044: "We're taking you back to the generators, Admiral. As soon as we call in a dropship—" {A Fuel Rod bolt hits the Warthog, and it explodes. Li and Grace are thrown off their feet, but both get up and return fire.} Vice Admiral Whitcomb: "We'll have to clear these guys off first, Spartan. Grab some weapons."Admiral Whitcomb is invincible. {gameplay} Marine ODST: "Weapons are inside, Spartans. We've got a few turrets here, and more up top. Be careful though, you don't want to stay in one spot too long." (If a player picks up grenades) [Press '''LT' to throw grenades, or hold it to see your throw's trajectory.]'' (If player mounts a turret) [Press '''B' to detach it for mobile use, however you will have an ammunition limit once you do.]'' Marine ODST: "Enemies spotted, sir! Coming through the trees." (If all ODSTs die) Anton-044: "We're on our own, Spartans. Protect the Admiral!" (After first wave is eliminated) Marine ODST: "More coming from the river!" (After second wave is eliminated) Marine ODST: "Contact, flanking us at three o'clock!" (After third wave is eliminated) Marine ODST: "Buggers! Up high!" (After drones are killed) Marine ODST: "We've got hostiles inbound on vehicles! Spartans, man our missile turrets on the second level!"A full Sniper Rifle is on the ground for player use. (Once a player activates a Missile turret) the reticle at an enemy vehicle to lock on. (After fifth wave is eliminated) Marine ODST: "Banshees inbound, over the hill! Aim those turrets upward!"The Banshees cannot be boarded and will be destroyed as soon as the pilot is killed. (After final wave is eliminated) Marine ODST: "Clear!" {cutscene} Anton-044: "Okay, sir. Everything's clear. Let's get you out of here." Admiral Whitcomb: "I hear you, Spartan. I have a place in mind. There's something I left behind that I need to get." Anton-044: "Admiral, we have to take you back to the generators..." Admiral Whitcomb: "No can do, son. You have no idea how important this is. But we need to move quickly, before the Covenant bastards find it. I'll fill you in as we go." {Grace and Li look to Anton, who gives a slight shrug. The Spartans escort the Admiral down the hill and into the forest. The screen fades to black.} |}